


when skies are grey

by pseudocordelia



Series: ashedue week [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocordelia/pseuds/pseudocordelia
Summary: It was silly, but as the curtains closed…Dedue was almost certain that Alto smiled at him.(In the backseat of an Uber on their way back, Dedue told Sylvain he had a lot of fun. Sylvain said he could tell.Dedue didn’t tell Sylvain he ordered all of their albums.)-Sylvain takes Dedue to an indie band's concert. Dedue falls head over heels for the guitarist, who eventually becomes a regular at his bakery.Dedue does not know what to do with his feelings.For Ashedue Week Day 2: Modern AU.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, mentions of past deduebert deduevain and deduesithea.
Series: ashedue week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690231
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	when skies are grey

**Author's Note:**

> This work has a custom skin in order to make an image that appears in it accessible to mobile users. If you're on mobile, maybe check if you have custom work skins enabled.
> 
> With that, I hope you enjoy!

Dedue spent most of his time at work tending to the plants. A hydrangea bush sat by the storefront and a monstera stood in front of the counter. Several cacti lined the windowsills as well. With how quiet his bakery usually was, he probably had enough time to care for several more. 

He liked the quiet, though. It was much better than the morning rush of office workers looking for a fix of caffeine. He was _grateful for_ the quiet. It was a reminder that he could live comfortably. It was a reminder of all the things Dimitri and Rodrigue had done for him.   
  
With that thought, the entrance bell rang. Dedue was already behind the counter. 

It was Sylvain, wearing one of his goddamn stupid t-shirts. It declared in an awfully garish font, quote, "THE ONLY "B-word" YOU SHOULD EVER CALL A WOMAN IS BIONICLE." At least it was less embarrassing than his doge shirts. Or that godforsaken "anime girl sneezing" hoodie he bought as a "joke". (At least he had enough common decency to never wear it outside.)

"Hey," Sylvain said, sliding a five-dollar bill across the counter. "Just a plain black coffee. You know how Felix likes it. Take the rest as a tip."  
  
By now, Dedue was well aware that rejecting money from Sylvain was an uphill battle. He just nodded and put it in the till before starting up the coffee machine. Sylvain casually rested his arms on the counter and pulled out his phone. "By the way," he asked, "are you free this Friday?"  
  
"After five." (Sylvain should know his hours by now.)  
  
"Well, have you ever heard of B@llistae? Like, spelt with an at symbol?"  
"No, I have not. Is it a band of some sort?" 

"They’re an indie music duo! Felix is totally in love with the singer Fantine, but I think you’d like the guitarist Alto." Sylvain grinned, trying to act suave. "So anyway, I bought two tickets, except it turns out Felix already had plans… wanna come with me?"   
"Sure." Dedue handed Sylvain his coffee. 

"Okay! I'll text you the details later." With that, Sylvain gave him a quick salute. "See you around."

Dedue found himself looking forward to it. 

(His weekend would’ve been a bit lonely otherwise: Dimitri was staying in Enbarr for work.

Hopefully, his client would be declared not guilty, and soon.) 

* * *

As he and Sylvain made their way into the performance hall, Fantine awkwardly tapped the mic.

The first thing Dedue noticed was their outfits.

Their costumes were completely white. Fantine wore a loose-fitting, sleeveless midi dress, whereas Alto wore a three-piece suit without a tie with dress pants to match. A simple, unpainted wooden guitar was strapped over his shoulders.

Alto was handsome by many standards. ( _He was handsome by Dedue's standards._ He really liked freckles.)

The second thing Dedue noticed was how empty the hall was. Only a little more than twenty people had sat down to watch the show. Dedue would soon realise how much of a shame the small audience was.

The hall dimmed and the lights focused onto the stage. The mic hissed. 

"H-hi!" She gave a shy wave. "I'm Fantine!"

The spotlight moved to the guitarist. He sat upon a folding chair, smiling and waving. "I'm Alto! I hope you enjoy our show."

They then spoke in sync. "Together, we are B@llistae!" 

Fantine bowed before continuing. "We're going to start off with _Explosive Library_! Thank you!" With a snap of her fingers, Alto began to strum at his guitar. 

Dedue wasn't an expert on music, but he liked the rhythm. He found himself tapping his foot to the beat.

The lyrics were somewhat… avant-garde. Dedue was enjoying himself anyway. The way Fantine danced along made it even more exciting.

Despite her dances, though, Dedue found himself mostly staring at Alto. The way he looked at his guitar with so much focus was fascinating. 

The songs went by all too fast. _Steak and Cake_ , then _The Box Song_ , then _Swamp Beasts_ , so on and so forth. Altogether the show went for a bit over an hour, yet somehow that felt too short. 

Dedue found himself kind of sad, for lack of a better word, when they announced the next one, _Creepity Creep_ , would be the last song of the night. 

"Thank you all so much for coming!" Fantine exclaimed once the final note had been strum. 

Alto gently placed his guitar down before standing up. "Stream us on Spotify! For now, see you next time!"

They both moved to the front of the stage to bow. It was silly, but as the curtains closed…

Dedue was almost certain that Alto smiled at him.

(In the backseat of an Uber on their way back, Dedue told Sylvain he had a lot of fun. Sylvain said he could tell. 

Dedue didn’t tell Sylvain he ordered all of their albums.)

* * *

  
Not too many days later, Dedue came home to a cardboard box at his doorstep. It had come earlier than expected! He was quick to take it inside and grab something to open it with. 

The boxcutter smoothly glided over the tape. He peered inside.

Atop the box’s contents was a little light blue piece of cardboard. 

It made Dedue smile. Fantine’s hearts were cute. Her bear was adorable too, of course, but… Alto had really nice handwriting! Dedue was so glad to see his name written in it. And even if Alto only drew one heart… it brought it all together.

Perhaps he’d frame it.

Thinking it over, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He placed the box down into a corner of his bedroom before opening up the message.  
  
It was Sylvain. He had always said that he and Dedue should hang out more.  
  
"felix is making me take him to a b@llistae fan meetup 2moro  
wanna come? it’s in the park near your apartment at 6"

"Sure. Do you remember my address?" Dedue texted back. 

Sylvain quickly replied.

"yea! i have it written down  
btw felix is bringing fantine flowers bc hes a total fucking sap lol"

Flowers… The potted common blue violets by the balcony had come out quite nicely. Perhaps Dedue would wrap up some of those. People were meant to bring gifts to this sort of thing, right?

Perhaps Dedue was also a sap.

"Alright. See you then," he typed before putting his phone down. 

He really needed to figure out where to put the note, not to mention the several CD cases. He was never the best at interior design. 

(Then again, he lived with Dimitri. He couldn't be too bad.)

* * *

He didn't notice Sylvain's stupid shirt of the day until they stepped out of the car. It was black with a huge decal of fat Yoshi over the chest area. Much more ridiculous than Dedue's red flannel or Felix's navy turtleneck.

Dedue didn't care for too long, though, because the moment he looked away he saw Alto. 

He was in a black hoodie and shorts. Fantine stood next to him in a floral dress. They were both waving from underneath a shade sail.

It seemed that they were the first fans to arrive. Felix was already speed walking Fantine's way. He bowed towards her, presenting his bouquet.

...Dedue had never seen that side of Felix before. It was unexpected, to say the least. Even more so with the fact that Fantine said _it's good to see you again_. They quickly made their way into casual conversation.

Sylvain slowly trailed behind Felix, so Dedue followed. Alto was still looking their way. He smiled.

"Hi, Sylvain!" He outstretched a hand, which Sylvain in turn shook. It was strange to think that they must've met before. 

Alto then turned towards him. Dedue felt his heart beating all too fast. "And you are...?"

"Dedue." He bowed just like Felix did and presented the flowers. It was a simple bouquet tied together with a turquoise green ribbon.  
"Oh!" he exclaimed, graciously taking the flowers. "I think Dedue is a lovely name. Are you the same Dedue who ordered all of our albums recently?"  
"Yes. It is an uncommon name." Even in Duscur. 

"You ordered all of their albums!?" Sylvain asked, exaggerating his surprise. Dedue elbowed him in an attempt to tell him to shut up. 

Alto kept on smiling. "Thank you for that! And for these flowers." He laughed a little bit between sentences. "Violets are actually my favourite."  
"There is no need for flattery."  
"No, really! I just think they're neat."

Dedue never really considered if he had a favourite flower. Perhaps pansies? Violets were quite nice though. They represented modesty and purity. To some they represented love.

He was probably just overthinking it. "I am glad."

Alto nodded, before looking over Dedue’s shoulder. Dedue couldn’t help but look as well.

...he should’ve known that these sort of things would have lines. Alto just chuckled. "Would you like a photo?" 

"Yes." Dedue was about to take his phone out of his pocket, but Sylvain already had them covered. Alto held up a peace sign. Dedue just smiled. 

(Awkwardly. He never had any idea on what to do in photos.  
  
On the way back to the car, Sylvain had the smuggest look on his face. Dedue told him to be quiet.)

* * *

This wasn’t like Dedue. He was an adult. He had been in love before. He had been in relationships before! 

...he should’ve known dating Dimitri’s stepsister’s best friend wasn’t the best idea, though. It was fun while it lasted, at least. He couldn’t say the same about Lysithea. She broke up with him after he said _Rick and Morty_ wasn’t that good.  
  
There was also that one time with Sylvain. (They both agreed to never speak of it again.) That was beside the point, though. It was just unusual for Dedue to think so much about someone he had barely met. Yesterday was the very first time they had spoken! 

Maybe it was the freckles. Maybe they had met before. 

As the entrance bell chimed, Dedue reminded himself he shouldn’t be thinking about such a thing at work. Then he noticed who it was.  
  
The world was awfully small. It was one of his regulars - Marianne if he remembered her name correctly - and with her was Alto. When his eyes landed on Dedue he practically lit up.

"Hi!" he beamed, walking up to the counter. "Dedue, right? It's good to see you again."  
"Yes, Alto." Dedue nodded, trying to not show how flustered he was. "It is good to see you again as well.  
"You can just call me Ashe if you'd like!"

 _Ashe._ Dedue wanted to tell him it was a nice name, just like Ashe had done for him yesterday. That probably wasn't appropriate, though. He had a business to run.

"Then, what would you like… Ashe?" He hesitated for a moment. The name felt strange on his lips. Nostalgic, even. 

Ashe just turned to his friend for a moment. She nodded. "Two cinnamon rolls and a small pot of chai, please," he said, handing Dedue a banknote. Their hands brushed for a moment.

Dedue tried not to think about it. He took a deep breath through his nose. "Thank you. Please take a seat." 

Ashe nodded.

Dedue tried to focus on preparing their plates, yet it seemed Ashe and Marianne had decided to sit inside. 

Ashe was smiling. It was distracting.

He smiled at Dedue when he brought over their food. He kept on smiling when Dedue brought their tea. He was still smiling at Dedue when he said goodbye.

And he thanked Dedue every time! It wasn't like Dedue to fall in love so quickly, but Alto… no, _Ashe_ was so sweet.

(He shut up shop a bit early that day. He could barely think.)

* * *

The next day, Dedue managed to distract himself with the morning rush. Then a group of mothers came in, to buy their bread, then a younger couple came in for a treat. 

Then Ashe came in. This time he was alone.

"What brings you here today?" Dedue asked. He hated the way he worded it, but at least Ashe seemed happy. For a moment, that was all that mattered.  
  
"I'm on my break," he declared, his eyes scanning the food display. "And I guess I like it here?"  
Dedue liked having him here. "What do you do for work?"

"I work in the child's space at the Blaiddyd State Library! It's a lot of fun. I really enjoy working with kids, and I love books too." Ashe paused for a few seconds. His face was flushed pink. "Sorry if I'm rambling."

Dedue fondly smiled. "It is quite alright. It is nice to speak with you."  
"Ah, really?" Ashe averted his gaze for a moment. (Dedue thought it was cute!) "I feel the same way."

For a moment, silence hung in the air. That sounded like a love confession.

Ashe did not comment. "I think I'll have a piece of peppermint fudge," he finally decided. "Could I get it to go?"  
"Of course."

(Ashe came in the next day and both days after that. He had been there for all five days of the week that Dedue was open. One day he came in the late afternoon, the other in the early morning. 

Dedue slowly learnt more and more about him. 

He had an older adoptive brother as well as two younger siblings. He met Fantine - _Annette_ \- in high school. He and his roommates - Caspar and Linhardt - had a cat named Kyphon. He liked to garden and cook too.

Dedue slowly felt more and more enamoured. Ashe's music was eventually the only thing he listened to.

When he went on a jog, when he drove or just when he needed some background noise, it became his go-to. His thoughts were filled with Ashe, after all.)

* * *

The weekend was lonely. Dimitri still had several more court dates. Sylvain invited himself in, though.

As they drank tea together, Dedue confided in him.

"Dedue. My dude. My Dedude." he said, putting on a serious voice. "You have got to give him your number."  
Dedue let out a sigh. "Please never call me that again."  
"You're avoiding the question!"   
"That was a statement, not a question." (He was.)

Sylvain pouted. " _Are_ you going to give him your number?"  
"No."  
"Oh, come on!" Sylvain threw his arms up in exaggeration. "He's obviously interested."  
"I do not wish to make any untoward advances."  
"You're incorrigible…"  
Dedue smiled. "And you are not?"

Sylvain just shut up and drank his tea. (Thank the gods.)

* * *

There were meant to be light showers, not hail and thunder. Dedue started packing up. It was past three, anyway. It was unlikely anyone else planned on visiting. With the way it was pouring, it would not be a surprise if the lower parts of Fhirdiad flooded. 

He boxed up leftover food so he could donate it to a nearby shelter, before locking the back door. He was about to flip the 'open' sign, but the entrance bell chimed.

Ashe stood in the doorway, drenched. His shirt stuck to him and his hair dripped. Dedue did not know what to say.

"Are you… alright?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I just underestimated the weather."

"Would you like a lift home?"

"I, um, biked here, though. My place is like a 30-minute drive, too..."

Did he bike all the way here? Dedue supposed that would've been good exercise, but still… in other circumstances, it would've been flattering.

"That is not a problem," Dedue assured him. "You can dry off at my place, and if your bike does not fit in the back of my car, we can lock it in here tonight."

Ashe let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much. I really mean it."

"It is the least I can do." 

(The drive was quiet but comfortable. Dedue turned on the radio, so as to not embarrass himself.) 

* * *

After they both left their shoes by the doorway, Ashe was awestruck. "Your apartment is huge!"

Dedue just laughed. "It is not exactly mine. It is my roommate’s. If anything, I’d say it is too big." 

"You have a roommate?" Ashe asked, seemingly taken aback. Perhaps Dedue should’ve told him more about himself… but he had simply enjoyed listening.

"Yes. We have been friends for over a decade. He is currently staying in Enbarr for his job."

"I see."  
  
Dedue nodded. "There is both a hair and clothes drier in his ensuite, as well as a bath and shower. You can use whichever one you prefer. I believe his clothes would also fit you. He will not mind." There were also guest bathrobes, but Dedue would find himself a bit flustered were Ashe to wear one. 

Ashe seemed hesitant. "A-are you sure?"

"I can call him and explain the situation if you’d like. Or you could borrow something of mine, but I doubt it would fit you." Dedue would like to see Ashe in his clothes… but that is a thought for another day. Another day that may never come.

Ashe shook his head. 

"Then let me show you the way." 

Soon the door was closed and the shower was running. Dedue left for a moment to run the leftover food down to the nearby shelter. When he came back, Ashe was sitting on the living room couch, doing something on his phone. Dimitri’s hoodie hung loosely on him, and his hair was dry. 

"Hi," he said, putting his phone down. "I told my roommates that I probably won’t be coming home tonight. I hope that’s okay."

"Of course." With the way things sounded outside, Dedue wouldn’t want to be going anywhere either. He moved to sit beside Ashe. (With reasonable space, of course.) "You can stay in the guest room tonight."  
"I can’t really sleep when there’s thunder…"  
"Oh." Dedue was the same. "Would you like to watch a movie instead?"

Once again, Ashe shook his head. He moved across to sit closer to Dedue.

"Dedue?" he said, looking him right in the eyes. Dedue couldn’t help but blush. He had gotten _very_ close.  
"Y-yes?"  
"Do you like men?" Ashe kept a completely straight face. Dedue did not know what to say, other than the truth.  
"...I do."  
Ashe took a deep breath. "Then, I’m sorry if this is out of nowhere, but… you’re really sweet, Dedue. You've been nothing but kind to me ever since we met… and you're handsome, too. I… I want to spend more time with you."  
  
Dedue’s eyes widened. He was astonished, to say the least. "I feel the same way," he whispered, ghosting a hand over Ashe’s cheek. "I think you are beautiful in both mind and body."

Ashe awkwardly laughed. "Do you wanna like, make out, then?"  
"Perhaps we should eat dinner first." 

Ashe faked a pout before beginning to laugh once again. He let himself fall into Dedue’s arms. "You’re right," he said, letting out a few more giggles before composing himself. "I just really do like you! Ever since I saw you at that concert, I’ve felt like you’re important. I don’t know."

Dedue fondly smiled. "I felt the same way." 

Ashe smiled as well. "Can I kiss you?"

"...yes."

* * *

(The way they kiss felt natural. It was almost as if they had kissed thousands of times before.

The night was warm.  
  
Ashe didn’t notice the framed note until the next morning. He woke up with marks along his neck and sore legs and it was staring right at him. It made him smile. 

He was happy that Dedue kept it.

He was happy.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope to revisit this AU again in the future if I have time.


End file.
